


remnant

by sonderwalker



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eldritch Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Trapped under a collasped building, Anakin uses what healing skills he knows in order to try and save Obi-Wan.Even at his own expense.whumptober day 15 prompt
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	remnant

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have a story named remnant already but I could not resist reusing it so here we are.   
> it is lowercase now.  
> I still have 8 more whumptober stories that I intend to publish, and the whumptober prompt for day 14 was the newest chapter of my story, New Light.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The building that he was inspecting with Anakin had collapsed, and he was now trapped beneath the rubble. While he knew that struggling would probably make things worse, he couldn’t help the impulse that made him want to find a way out.

He shifted slightly to one side and winced. His ribs were probably broken, and he noticed that there was a warm liquid running down the side of his face. He took another deep breath, but he could feel that something else was seriously wrong. Although he wore several layers and gloves, he could feel his hands and feet getting colder. He could feel his eyelids growing heavier, but what was strange was that his body felt fuzzy, like as if he were detached from it.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin yelled from a distance. Obi-Wan tried to lift his head, tried to open his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a cough. And then another, and another, followed by droplets of blood.

“Master!” Anakin called out, closer this time. Several of the rocks around him had moved, and he grimaced as more light flooded his vision. Above him stood Anakin.

“Anakin.” He rasped out. “You’re bleeding.”

“So are you. And it’s not that bad” Anakin countered, sliding down the rocks, and looking over his master’s injuries.

“Fuck.” He whispered softly.

“Don’t swear.” Obi-Wan rasped, but then began to cough again. Anakin looked up in alarm as he saw more blood pool on the ground by Obi-Wan’s head.

“Okay, Master I’m going to get you out of here. Just hang on!” Anakin said, straightening up and raising his arms.

“No, go find Ahsoka and the others.” Obi-Wan chocked out. But Anakin shook his head.

“Your fate will be the same as mine.” He said through gritted teeth as the rocks around them began to rise up into the sky. Obi-Wan watched, blinking slowly, trying to concentrate on something, anything.

But it wasn’t really working. He felt someone tapping his face, and he groaned and cracked his eyes open.

“No, come on, you gotta stay with me.” Anakin muttered as his face swam into view. Obi-Wan wanted to reply, wanted to say something, but his mouth felt like cotton and he was so _tired._ He could hear Anakin talking to Ahsoka through his commlink, something about too much blood. But he was too tired to figure out what Anakin meant by all of that.

“Obi-Wan, hey, you still with me?” Anakin said, shaking his shoulder gently. Obi-Wan groaned again.

“Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody are on their way.” Anakin said, his voice soft and gentle. Under different circumstances, Obi-Wan would have thought that he was talking to a child. “And I need you to stay awake with me for long enough until they get here.” Obi-Wan nodded- or at least, he thought he nodded.

“Stop… worrying.” Obi-Wan whispered.

“If I don’t, then who will?” Anakin responded just as soft. He sighed, and took off the glove on his flesh hand, moving closer towards Obi-Wan’s torso.

“What… are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked, trying not to cough and failing. More blood came out, but he found that it was hard to care. He was just too tired.

“Ahsoka won’t get here in time. I have to do something.” Anakin muttered, lightly touching Obi-Wan’s stomach. He gasped as he felt the force swirl around them, rays of warmth, compassion, and healing flowing from the point where Anakin touched him and through his body. In the force, Anakin always felt like a bright light. A glowing star. A supernova. But now, as he gave more and more of himself to Obi-Wan, his own presence began to feel like more and more of a remnant of what it once was.

“Anakin. Anakin!” Obi-Wan said as the fog from his head began to clear. But Anakin didn’t stop, and Obi-Wan watched as the wounds on his stomach slowly closed.

“Anakin, stop.” Obi-Wan grimaced as he sat up, grabbing Anakin’s wrist. His hand was cold, almost as if he were grabbing the prosthetic instead of the flesh one.

“I can’t let you die.” Anakin whispered as tears fell down his face and onto the rocks beneath him. And while Obi-Wan was amazed at how powerful, how quickly Anakin had healed him, he was now more than aware enough to be concerned at how much energy Anakin had spent pulling that off.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Obi-Wan replied, his voice stronger than it had been before. Anakin looked up at him and Obi-Wan gasped softly. There was blood coming out of both of his nostrils, and the blood from his head wound stood out in stark contrast to his now pale face. He slowly pulled his hand away from Obi-Wan, his body trembling as the gravity of what he had done settled in. Obi-Wan found the strength to sit up, noting how now instead of everything feeling cold and numb, a lot of things _hurt_.

But he was warm. And he caught Anakin just as he swayed to one side.

“That was reckless, and you know it.” Obi-Wan said. He felt Anakin laugh softly at his side.

“It was worth it.” He whispered. Above them, Obi-Wan looked up as heard their men shout for them, and Ahsoka giving orders out to the company. He jostled Anakin’s shoulder, hoping that he was awake to hear how well she was doing as a leader, but he wasn’t, and his head lolled against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, his blood staining his skin.

But, his breathing was even, and they had made it through the worst. And when the grappling lines came down from above, Obi-Wan knew that they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
